The online and offline consumer experience can vary greatly. In a physical store, consumers can use physical cues to assess the professionalism and competency of an establishment, such as how the employees are dressed, how the consumer is greeted, and the organization and cleanliness of the store. For an ecommerce merchant, these cues are absent. The design, processes, and content determine how a potential buyer perceives and ultimately interacts with a business. For many consumers, trusting an online merchant with payment information, to deliver the product on time, and to provide service after the sale are potential impediments to the buying process. A positive consumer experience can lead to more sales and good word of mouth. A negative experience may not only diminish the potential for future sales, but can also lead to negative word of mouth that may hinder new consumer acquisition. Even though technology has made building and maintaining an ecommerce site easier than ever, it is important that the online merchant evaluate and continue to improve the experience of its consumers.